


Lullaby For Sherlock

by BrynTWedge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Sings, Post-TRF AU where Mycroft thinks Sherlock died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: A version of the song "Lullaby for a Princess (by Ponyphonic)" that Mycroft sings in his grief, believing Sherlock to have died after the Reichenbach Fall.Scene in my head is Mycroft standing by Sherlock's grave at night.





	Lullaby For Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to the original first so you can get the melody! 
> 
> It's a MLP fan song but it's also beautiful. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Lullaby For a Princess ](https://youtu.be/H4tyvJJzSDk)

Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How can I have acted that way?

The blame was my own, the punishment yours;

The harmony’s silent today.

But into the stillness I’ll bring you a song

And I will your company keep;

Till your tired eyes, and my lullabies, 

Have carried you softly to sleep.

 

Once did a boy as smart as they come

Look out to the kingdom and sigh. 

He smiled and said, ‘surely there’ll be no other

So mighty and so perspicacious as I’. 

So great was his mind, so brilliant his glory,

That long was the shadow he cast

Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved

And grew only darker as days and nights passed. 

 

Sleep now my Sherlock, goodnight brother mine

Rest now in moonlight’s embrace.

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth, 

Through cloud and through sky and through space. 

Carry the peace and the coolness of night, 

And carry my sorrow in kind. 

Sherlock you’re loved so much more than you knew;

Forgive me for being so blind.

 

Soon did that man take notice that others 

Did not give his brother his due.

And neither had he loved him as he deserved;

He watched as his brother’s unhappiness grew.

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of its host.

And that foolish man did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed him most.

 

Sleep now my Sherlock, goodnight brother mine

Rest now in moonlight’s embrace.

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth, 

Through cloud and through sky and through space. 

Carry the peace and the coolness of night, 

And carry my sorrow in kind. 

Sherlock you’re loved so much more than you knew;

May troubles be far from your mind,

And forgive me for being so blind. 

 

The years now before me,

Fearful and unknown. 

I never imagined

I’d face them on my own. 

May these frozen winters

Swiftly pass I pray. 

I love you, I miss you, 

All these miles away. 

May all your dreams be sweet tonight, 

Safe upon your bed of moonlight. 

And know not of sadness, pain, or fear

And when I dream, I’ll look for you and find you here

Sleep…


End file.
